Councils and Guild
by lil Fellen
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a member of the council. When one day she has to spy on Fairy Tail due to their destructive motives, Lucy's life as a council member slowly changed into a Guild Member. Or instead...a family.


**- Councils and Guild -**

**My first fanfiction! Please be easy on me**

**Natsu x Lucy and other pairings**

**Disclaimer: Troll Mashima owns FairyTail**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Please just this once!" an elderly man begged.

"For the last time, no. You must pay for the damages your guild made, sir." A blonde woman gritted her teeth.

Master Makarov sighed, those brats went ahead and destroyed everything again. So now he has to pay the damages of 500,000J. Makarov searched through his pockets and handed out the jewels. The blonde took the jewels and caculated the amount.

"Thank you, that is enough." the woman said.

Makarov then walked out of the room and out of the building.

The blonde sighed. Fairy Tail is always destroying villages, buildings and towns. Last time, a forest was caught on fire and it spreaded all the way to 3 valleys. That was quite terrifying since the fire was blazing hot.

Lucy leaned back into her chair and stared into the ceiling, what's it like being in a guild anyway? Lucy sighed and went back to signing other paperworks. _That guild and their roughness._

ミ(^-^)

* * *

"Damn that council!" Makarov raged out.

"Guess Natsu and the others overdid it." Mirajane smiled.

"Destroying stuff isn't manly." Elfman nodded and crossed his arms.

"Thanks to them, I had to pay 500,000J. 500,000J I TELL 'YA!" Makarov steamed and went into his office.

Mirajane sweatdropped. It was true they kept destroying alot of things. The council always got mad with Fairy Tail when it happened but they're surprised the guild isn't taken down yet. Mirajane went back to cleaning cups and dishes as the wooden doors of the guild crashed open, revealing 3 people standing. Oops, 4 if you count the cat.

"It's your fault the client's house burnt down!" Natsu yelled.

"I didn't do anything! If you didn't spew fire out, nothing would've happened! Stupid flame-brain" Gray yelled back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have insulted me, ice-breath." Natsu raged.

"Pinky!"

"Popsicle!"

"Ash-head!"

"Ice-cube!"

Soon they both were at eachothers neck.

"You guys..." a stern voice murmured.

Gray and Natsu stopped and then put their arms around eachother's shoulders. They started to hop like best buds and tried to put on a happy face.

"Y-yo Erza..." Natsu croaked out.

"We're just s-sparring" Gray whimpered.

"That's good, for a second I thought you guys were fighting. Ha, if that happened, you'd see hell in a instant." Erza smiled.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

_Erza's a demon... _They both thought.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza. Master is mad that you guys destroyed another town." Mirajane said.

"Gramps needs to go and chill man. I can't help it." Natsu said.

Mirajane giggled. She looked around and smiled. This guild, she's glad she joined.

ミ(^-^)

* * *

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed out slamming her hands on the desk.

"I said, you must go and join Fairy Tail." a man replied.

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"So you can spy on them, if they are about to destroy something, stop them. I'm sick of all this burnt forests, frozen villages and some demon that's slicing anything in it's way." he explained.

Lucy grabbed her hair in fustration. She didn't want to be a spy! She's not even good at spying or being in disguise. But since this man was her boss, Lucy has no choice but to follow his orders.

"Fine, but what's my name? Where do I come from?" Lucy questioned.

"Just make it all up." he said. "Now go and make me proud" he smiled.

Lucy nodded and walked out of his office. She grabbed her bag and wore a pink tank top with a black mini skirt. She put on her brown belt and tucked a pouch onto the side containing her keys. _Time for some shopping._

**[Time skip: After shopping]**

Lucy put on her new wig, clothes and contacts. She walked out of her home and headed to Fairy Tail. _Hmm.. What's my name.. Oh heck I'll just say whatever I think of._ Lucy thought. She stopped infront of the wooden doors. Lucy took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

The guild members stopped chattering and doing whatever they did and stared at the new girl, this girl had quite a big chest making some guys drool. Lucy was disgusted with their behaviour. She had brown wig on that's the same length as her hair but tied up in a high ponytail, a white muffler, light brown vest with a blue top underneath and her usual black mini skirt.

"Ara ara, May I ask who are you?" Mirajane asked as she walked up the the girl.

Lucy can't help but stare at this woman and how pretty she is. Lucy gulped.

"I-I'm...Lucille."

* * *

**R&R! Liked it? No? Then don't read if don't like :p**

**Please tell me if I made a mistake or leave a review on how it is.**


End file.
